Light
by Asamijaki
Summary: Uraraka e Izuku salen por primera vez solos, aunque no es una cita, no pueden evitar pensar en la poca distancia que separa sus manos, ni la sensación tan ligera al estar juntos


No pensé publicar esta pequeña viñeta hoy, pero en fin, creo que le queda bien (?)

¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

* * *

Uraraka estaba nerviosa. Deslizó su mirar hasta sus propias manos, las cuales descansaban sobre su falda. Jugó con sus dedos. Le ayudaba a distraerse.

Era la primera vez que salía junto a Izuku, por lo menos la primera vez ellos solos, sin sus compañeros de clases, ni siquiera Tenya. Aunque únicamente iban por un par de tenis nuevo para el pecoso, era inevitable sentirse así.

 _«Él te gusta, ¿no es así?»,_ recordó las palabras su compañero Aoyama. Su rostro se sintió caliente de otra vez.

—Uraraka-chan, ¿Qué opinas de estos? —La voz del chico le hizo volver al lugar. Estaban en la tienda, Deku había ido por un par que llamó su atención. Ochako contuvo una pequeña risa. Eran tenis color rojo, el mismo modelo de los que se le habían roto.

—Realmente te gustan ese tipo de tenis, ¿verdad, Deku-kun? —Inquirió la muchacha parándose de su lugar. El joven soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Creo que son como parte de mi estilo —, se encogió de hombros. Desde el principio sabía que iba a comprar ese par de nuevo.

Con una bolsa en mano salieron de la tienda, se habían quedado viendo un par de cosas de más, pero no compraron más de por lo que habían ido.

Caminaban por la plaza. La castaña notó que el pecoso cargaba la bolsa del otro lado, sus manos estaban cerca, casi podían rozarse al balancearse. Tragó saliva de desvió la mirada al frente.

No quería y no debía pensar en esas trivialidades en momentos como este. Sólo eran amigos, y apreciaba mucho a Izuku como uno. No quería interrumpir sus caminos. Iban a UA para convertirse en futuros Héroes, no para encontrar el primer amor o algo por el estilo. Pero claro que, ella para pensar en algo así en primer lugar, debía ya de estar enamorada, aunque ese amor sólo pueda ser dicho en voz alta oculto en admiración y respeto.

Sin embargo era inevitable que sus ojos se desviarán del camino. Un leve toque de sus pieles fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón diera un salto.

Miró con disimulo a su lado. De las pecosas mejillas de Midoriya resaltaban el rubor de estas, aún con la mirada fija en el camino y sin soltar palabra alguna, ¿Izuku estaba igual de nervioso que ella? No sabría decir si eso le aliviaba o le inquietaba.

Por un segundo sintió los dedos ajenos rozar los suyos, como si por un instante estos tuvieran la intensión de entrelazarse en un anhelado contacto, pero arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento.

Ochako se atrevió a dirigir su mirada hasta las manos del pecoso. Estas se habían alejado un poco más, apretándose en un ligero puño que esperaba ocultar sus dedos. Uraraka lo entendió un poco después.

Las manos de Izuku estaban marcadas, en ellas se veían cicatrices que marcarían su piel por siempre. Cicatrices obtenidas gracias a sus arriesgadas hazañas, de las cuales nunca podría arrepentirse, ella lo sabía bien.

Izuku se hería constantemente gracias a su particularidad, y eso le preocupaba. Pero no era como si pudiera hacer más que apoyarlo. Quería que avanzara, que pudiera utilizar aquella fuerza para el bien que tanto quería hacer, combatir mil y un veces a los villanos, salvar a las personas, ser un héroe como All Might; mas, aún sin todo eso, para ella, él ya era su héroe.

Quizá en el camino pasen más cosas y se presenten aún más obstáculos, puede que el futuro deje más marcas en Izuku y en todos sus compañeros, incluyéndose.

No obstante, debía admitir que quería estar presente en ese futuro.

—Deku-kun —, llamó la atención del joven a su lado. Éste detuvo sus pasos, le miró dudoso con aquellos orbes esmeraldas. La castaña sonrió y no dijo nada más, sólo se acercó para tomar su mano.

Al sentir el tacto, el pecoso se sobresaltó, abriendo demás sus ojos en una expresión de genuina sorpresa. La chica sólo mantenía aquella dulce sonrisa sobre sus propios labios, dedicándole una mirada que sólo podía indicar algo: _"Está bien"._

Izuku relajó sus facciones, sonriendo de igual manera. Aquella siempre lograba hacer algo para salvarlo de cualquier cosa; desde evitar una vergonzosa caída el primer día, hasta hacerlo sentir tan cómodo en momento como este.

Entonces el muchacho deslizó su tacto por la palma de la chica, era suave, cálido, como se hubiera esperado. Sus dedos se desplazaron hasta enterrarse entre los de ella, entrelazándose con sutileza, cerrándose en un sello. Ochako buscó los fanales menta de Midoriya, su mirada era tan sincera como siempre. Ella también cerró su mano junto a la del otro, entregándose a aquel inocente roce, sin necesidad de más que sus acciones.

Su pecho se sentía ligero, más ligero que nunca. Los latidos eran casi acallados con el ritmo del tiempo, pero aún permanecía como una melodía que afinaba sus sentimientos.

Tan ligero, que en algún momento dejó de concentrarse en su palpitar, para escuchar a la gente y la voz de Izuku.

— ¡U-Uraraka-chan! —el alarido del pecoso le hizo volver a la realidad, sabiendo que literalmente, no estaba en la tierra, al menos no sobre ella.

Uravity sintió sus mejillas arder al ver hacia abajo, donde algunas personas miraban asombrados. Entró en pánico. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hasta su acompañante, ¿Estaba riendo?

—Uraraka-chan, por un segundo pensé que volaba, pero ahora veo que sólo estamos flotando—. Comentó con una resplandeciente sonrisa, contrastada con los tonos cálidos del atardecer, aún sin soltarse.

La castaña quedó embelesada por un segundo, antes de sucumbir ante la realidad ardiendo al rojo vivo sobre la piel de su rostro.

— ¡Relese!

Y cayeron de nuevo a la tierra.


End file.
